


Next Time, Tell Me

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Slight fluff, Sportacus was worried, Steph is there but as a minor part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Sportacus fears Robbie has left town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I wrote out a while back. Figured I'd share it.

It had been several days since Sportacus had last seen the villain. Robbie would have usually been out and about, trying to trick the kids into being lazy so that he could sleep. The kids were happy so he shrugged it off.

That was until an entire week had passed and there was no sign of the villain. Sportacus started to grow concerned. What could Robbie be so infatuated with that he wasn’t coming out? Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he went to check on him.

Knocking atop the lair, Sportacus hoped for some sort of answer. “Robbie?” Nothing, but the dull echo. Checking to see if the latch was locked, it wasn’t. He hopped down into the lair, landing with a thud. No sign of the villain.

He started to walk around, noticing things were tossed about. It looked like Robbie had left in a hurry. Wait. Sportacus stood there trying to process what he was seeing. Robbie had left? But why? Why hadn’t he said anything?

A mild sense of panic started to set in as the hero rushed around the lair, hoping maybe this was some sort of mistake. “Robbie?” His own voice echoed back at him as he checked every place he could think the man would be. “Robbie!?”

It was no use. The villain really was gone. Leaving behind a very upset hero. Sportacus didn’t know how to handle this situation. Defeat. He very seldom felt this feeling, but with what energy he could muster, he went back to his ship. 

\----

It had been a few weeks now, and even the children were noticing the change in the hero. 

It wasn’t too hard to notice though, Sportacus had became rather distant, and wasn’t as chipper as he’d always been. He’d even slowed down with how quickly he did things. It was starting to worry the children.

“What do you think is wrong with Sportacus?” Stephanie asked as the other kids were finally gathering for a game of soccer. 

“Maybe he is upset over something?” Ziggy pointed out. “I’ve seen my mom get that way when she is upset.”

“Really? I wonder if it's because we haven’t seen Robbie in a while.” Pixel looked over to where Sportacus was. “Maybe he isn’t as upbeat because his villain hasn’t been out to stir up trouble.”

“But we haven’t seen Robbie in a few weeks.” Stephanie reminded them. “I’m gonna go talk to him.”

The group of kids started to get underway with the game as she jogged over to Sportacus. “Sportacus?” She asked as she got close to him.

Looking up and instantly putting on a forced smile, Sportacus beamed at her. “Hello Stephanie.” Even in his distressed state, he still had to put on a smile, for the sake of the children.

“What's wrong Sportacus?”

“What do you mean?” Sportacus tried to remain chipper. But his act was quickly falling apart.

Placing her hands on her waist, she gave him a stern look. “I mean this.” She huffed. “You haven’t been yourself lately. I bet it has to do with Robbie. I swear if he did something-”

“No no Stephanie, Robbie hasn’t done anything.” Sportacus chuckled. He admired her for her concern for him, but he didn’t like how she auto assumed that Robbie was at the fault. “I’ve just been a little upset.”

“Why are you upset?”

Oh boy. Now was this a story for today, or for later. “Because Robbie left without saying anything.”

“He does that at times.” Stephanie didn’t sound all that surprised.

“He does?” Sportacus looked up at her, an expression of shock on his face.

“Yeah, he usually goes to see his brother for a while every year. Something about how they have to go home to visit their mother.” She looked back at the other kids playing soccer. “Sportacus why don’t you come play with us? It will help keep your mind off things.”

So that was the reason. Robbie hadn’t left, he’d just gone to see family. This made Sportacus feel so much better. He jumped up, and smiled brightly at Stephanie. “That sounds like a great idea!”

\----

The next day, Sportacus was out for a jog around town, when he seen the all too familiar lanky frame of Robbie wandering towards his lair. He had a few bags with him, he must of just got back into town.

“Robbie!” Sportacus yelled as he waved and started over to the man.

“What?” Robbie turned, right in time to be met with the mans embrace. “What has gotten into you!” He yelped as the hug was warm and strong arms were holding him in place.

“I’m so glad to see you!” Sportacus hadn’t even thought twice about propelling himself at the man with a hug. “You didn’t tell me you were going to be gone!”

“Oh for-” Robbie groaned. “I go to see my brother every year. It’s kinda thing I have to do.” 

“Stephanie said that you go see your brother and then go see your mother.” 

“Yeah yeah.” He tried to loosen the man off him. “It’s strictly for my own well being, now will you let go of me!”

“Oh! Sorry Robbie.” Sportacus quickly let go and stepped back. “Would you like some help carrying that?”

“I don’t see why not.” Robbie mumbled, clearly disgruntled by the way Sportacus had reacted to seeing him again. He handed a few of the bags to Sportacus, who gladly helped him.

“Hey Robbie?” 

“What?”

“Next time you plan on going out of town, let me know okay?”

“Why, was the little super hero lonely?” Robbie snickered.

“Yes actually.”

That left Robbie speechless, as they walked the rest of the way to his lair.


End file.
